Olympics 2033: Buzzkill vs. Marauder
Cairo There are visible signs of improvement in the once-destroyed city of Cairo. Many of the outlying, burnt-out buildings have been cleared, as well as the blackened, twisted metal that made travel so hazardous. The countless dead have been recovered and given proper burial. Near the spaceport, a vast tent city has been erected by the Autobots and the Red Cross, equipped with badly-needed food, supplies, and equipment. The massive skyscrapers of the downtown area still lie in ruins, huge, ragged chunks of concrete and twisted girders piled high, but much of the debris has been moved out of the way in the search for both the dead and any survivors. Oddly enough, the spaceport outside of the city and the massive Arcology still stand, untouched. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Blades is stalking Buzzkill reffing this fight! Blades has been assigned to ref a weirdly large number of fights. He thinks maybe the Olympic committee got him confused with Streetwise, who would be great at reffing fights, what with his super attention to detail and his ability to carry on a polite conversation and lack of a rampantly antisocial nature. Instead, Blades uses loaded dice and alternates between ignoring the fight, actively encouraging cheating, and making hurtful comments. He has a clipboard and a whistle, both of which he mostly ignores. Either way, he hopes the fight mostly sticks to the outskirts, because Decepticons are pretty bad about property damage, and he has a hunch that he'll get stuck cleaning everything up himself. ROLL: Marauder rolled a 5 ROLL: Buzzkill rolled a 2 In the desert, on the outskirts of Cairo, Marauder sticks out like a sore thumb. Oh, M1A3 Abrams are a common enough sight, but none are painted in green and purple camouflage. The main battle tank drives through the desert, leaving a wake of sand and dust, until he finally reaches the location charitably referred to as the arena. Little more than a temporary stadium, encircled by bleaches built to support Cybertronians. Fortunately, the spectators, the few present, are shielded from the scorching desert sun. Transforming, Marauder looks around, spotting the official, "Blades, I believe you may have been assigned the the incorrect function." Blades replies cheerily, his amiable tone at conflict with his actual words, "Marauder. I believe your FACE has been assigned the wrong function. It's putting an old rusted rear bumper out of work. But I wasn't gonna comment on it until you brought it up. Anyway, have it at it. Your lady," he snickers, "awaits. Just keep it melee. Because if I have to get involved to sort you out over a rules violation? I won't." Buzzkill is almost a hundred percent positive Blades is stalking her now It must be because of her stinger, she knows how much he likes sharp things. She just shakes her head at him in the most disapprovingly way, making a mental note to get some kind of restraining order if possible. When Marauder appears, she takes on a defensive stance, ready for whatever he throws at her. "Let's do this quickly, I want to get my silver medal and get out." Blades hmms, Marauder smiles at her bravado, "What you do with the official after the match is of no concern to me, but know this, it will be a bronze medal draped around your neck," cracking his knuckles as he speaks. He even cracks his neck, and a few other limbs, having foolishly ignored his preparation. Running towards her, he lets loose with a quick downward punch towards her head. Combat: Marauder strikes Buzzkill with his Fist of the Decepticon (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. "Do you really believe that? How sad. What's it like to be so deluded, Marauder?" Wow, Buzzkill is a bitch, isn't she? Unfortunately it's not enough to save her from her fellow Decepticon's brutal punch, Marauder's fist slamming down hard on her hard hat and even going so far as to crack it. The Insecticon recovers from the blow and takes a few steps back, putting a little space between them before transforming into her honey bee mode and swinging a leg at her opponent. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Bee Slap (Kick) attack! Blades hmms to himself and narrates, "Buzzkill's all business, keeping this cool and professional. Marauder's trying to grind her gears - and beat her senseless. Buzzkill's got those slapping hands out to put Marauder in his place, though!" Marauder didn't expect to crack Buzzkill's hardhat. He picks up one of the pieces as it begins to fall, taking his optics off of his opponent, which allows her to quickly transform and swing one of her honeybee legs at him, knocking him off of his balance, before he hits the floor. From that position, he rolls forward, pushing off with his hands, and swinging a leg of his own, "Yes, and you're the expert on such matters, so you . . . tell me?" Combat: Marauder strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Inside Crescent Kick (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Robotic Honey Bee takes the kick right across her giant bee face like a champ, though the force of it does leave a nice dent. "Oh Marauder, you will learn your lesson soon enough." She stands tall on her six legs and lunges towards Marauder, trying to hold him in place with two of her legs so she can plunge that nasty, barbed stinger of hers right into his body. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Bee Sting attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Marauder. Combat: Marauder has been temporarily incapacitated. Blades makes sure that the camera drones get a good, long closeup of Buzzkill stinging Marauder. That's going on Space ESPN if Blades has to kill someone. Marauder is a big bot, and he does pack a wallop, but as he's beginning to learn, size isn't everything. Buzzkill's cryptic remarks are returned by silence, in fact, the only sound is Marauder hitting the ground after she plunges that nasty, barbed stinger, right into his chest, just below the forward part of a tank. He cries out, "Nyaaaagh!"To the ground he falls, and on the ground he shall remain. Once Marauder is on the ground, Buzzkill yanks her stinger out of him, her barbs causing more damage to the wound on their way out. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to have herself a quick little meal, the giant bee leans down and snaps her jaws at one of Marauder's arms to tear off a piece and devour it. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Meal Time attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Blades nudges one of the camera drones and whispers, "Can we get a slow-mo replay on her pulling those barbs out?" Marauder can feel the jarring of his internal circuits, the barbed stinger grating, scratching, and damaging him from the inside as she withdraws it, quickly, from his torso. He grits, and refuses to cry out a second time, but the pain on his face is evident for all to see, especially as Blades seems to be directing an instant documentary on the subject. As she begins to feast upon the ferro-fibrous armour of his shoulder, he steadies himself, preparing to raise a knee, and grip onto her, top and bottom, so that he can raise her, before bringing her crashing back down upon the outstretched knee, "I will break you!" Combat: Marauder strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Broken Back (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. "Really? The whole Bane thing? Against Hannibee Lector?" Blades asks, yawning. He writes something on his clipboard. Robotic Honey Bee is cracked over Marauder's knee and, although it's pretty painful, it's not enough to keep her out of the fight. The Insecticon snaps her jaws threateningly at the other Decepticon but instead of biting him a second time, she shoves him away with a swift kick to face. "You could never break me!" Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Face Kick (Kick) attack! Marauder stands up, letting Buzzkill fall to the floor. But she isn't down, not yet. Marauder makes a movement with his right hand, as if stretching out and curling all his fingers in succession, loosening them up. "No?" He asks, being kicked in the face, "Then I will have to do better" and he leaps into the air, technically flying, before he comes crashing down, foot first towards her face. Combat: Marauder misses Robotic Honey Bee with his Putting My Foot Down (Kick) attack! "Kicking bees is for chumps," Blades observes, "Seriously, who does that?" Robotic Honey Bee transforms into her robot mode when Marauder comes shooting out of the air feet first. Thanks to some impeccable timing, she rolls away just in time and avoids getting squashed like a bug. "Do whatever you want, you're only going to embarass yourself." She pulls her grenade launcher out of subspace, gripping it tight with both hands. It's unloaded seeing as she pulled all the ammo out of before the fight to avoid any accidents that would lead to her disqualification. Even though she can't shoot him, Buzzkill still has a use for her weapon which is using it as a bludgeoning instrument. Genius! Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Marauder with her Gun Smack (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Marauder laughs, "Embarrass myself? I'm only getting started!" But when she pulls out the grenade launcher, instinct overrides him. He evades, trying to dodge the grenade that would no doubt be forthcoming, except she had alternative uses for it, that of a bludgeon. He holds his hands up, to try and deflect it, or at least negate the force behind her swings. "All right, if that's the way you want to play it!" He tries to grab it out of her hands, and instead of using it as a bludgeon, he'll try and bend it around her arms, like a pair of handcuffs! Combat: Marauder misses Buzzkill with his Bent Grenade Launcher (Smash) attack! Blades has to admit grudgingly, "Now /that/ is how you use a gun. Smack! Heh heh heh." He rubs his hands together. Then he agrees with Marauder, "I'll say!" about Marauder embarassing himself. "Oh my, handcuffs on the first fight?" Buzzkill gets a few good smacks in there before Marauder retaliates, or atleast tries to retaliate. Unfortunately for him, she's a little quicker than she looks and pulls the weapon away from his grabbing hands. "I don't play, Marauder," she says in her super serious tone before raising a foot and trying to slam it right against his robotic gut. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Marauder with her Get Back! (Kick) attack! Marauder doesn't like the way this fight is going. She has yet to miss, and she's been evading him of late. "Venom would be proud," he may as well compliment her when effort is deserving. Hitting him in the gut, near where she impaled him, makes him grit his teeth, or whatever equivalent he has. "Grrgh, that hurt." A lightning quick forearm springs out, headed by a clenched fist. Combat: Marauder strikes Buzzkill with his Lightning Strike Closed Fist (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Marauder's attack has damaged your Firepower! "Venom's opinions mean nothing to me," Buzzkill says sternly, taking a brief moment to put her grenade launcher away and free up her hands. "I aim to please Lord Galvatron, not him." As soon as she finishes, Marauder's fist strikes her right in the center of her face, cracking her nose into a broken mess and releasing a torrent of energon. She tries to wipe it away but it keeps coming so she just ignores it for now. Besides, she has ways around a little fuel loss.. The Insecticon transforms into her buzzing honey bee mode, rushing towards Marauder on three pairs of quick legs and lashing out with her jaws in an attempt to snag another meal off of him. Being an Insecticon has it's perks, you see. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Chomp attack! -2 Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Marauder notes this information, but doesn't respond to it. He sticks out a foot, trying to do a roundhouse kick as she deals with the grenade launcher. He's quite pleased when he sees the energon begin to flow from her orifices. He raises his arms, saluting the crowd and taking a small victory lap, but the fight is far from over, as her legs begin to lacerate his armour, "You are resilient, I'll grant you that." Next comes a body slam! Combat: Marauder strikes Robotic Honey Bee with his Body Slam (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Marauder's attack has damaged your Velocity! Robotic Honey Bee is, quite frankly, disgusted with Marauder's gross display of arrogance. She know he's trying to get a rise out of her and doing things like that isn't making it any harder to ignore. Globs of chemically enhanced drool fall from her snapping mandibles as she leans in for another bite but the only thing she gets is a back breaking body slam. She squirms under his weight, doing everything she can to roll over ontop of Marauder and deliver another venomous sting. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Marauder with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Marauder. Combat: Marauder has been temporarily incapacitated. Marauder gets stung by the Honeybee again, and grunts, as the toxins begin to paralyse his systems, from the inside. He's in quite a bit of pain, with severe internal injuries, though his exterior is still mostly pristine, save for a few scratches, which are hidden by his paint applications, and where she ate part of his shoulder. Frowning, with a stinger stuck in his chest, Marauder holds up two fingers together, "I . . .", a universal sign, "yield," of submission. Robotic Honey Bee lets her specialized venom works it's way through Marauder's systems before pulling her stinger out and shoving him away. She sees his gesture of submission and transforms, crossing her arms and looking at him with a rather smug grin on her face. "Good choice," she says, outstretching a hand for a handshake. What a great show of sportsmanship especially from such a cold bitch like her. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Marauder stands up, towering over his smaller, swifted, compatriot, and extends his own hand, shaking it honestly and fairly, "Well fought. I underestimated you, I will not make that mistake again, and fortunately, we are again on the same side." He eyes Blades, and a grin forms, despite the pain.